


Growing Pains (and Feelings)

by StariWolfe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: The development of the friendship and feelings between Warrior of Light Vesper Aequorea and Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Growing Pains (and Feelings)

Vesper was honest with herself: she thought he’d be much more… _pompous_.

Throughout her previous encounters with those who held as much power as this Lord Aymeric did, all of them had been entirely unpleasant to deal with. The last thing she was expecting was a pragmatic man who seemed to be willing to listen to their cause. Still, she held her tongue and her cards close to her chest. It was always a good idea in her opinion to expect bad things from folks in positions like his; in her experience, they always turned out to have an ulterior motive.

And yet, he defied her expectations.

Ser Aymeric was extremely bearable, if not - dare she say it - downright pleasant. Vesper wasn’t pleased with his decisions, but she couldn’t deny that his reasonings made sense as much as she didn’t like them. And his bid to help the Scions continue to acquire supplies from Ishgard in return for watching the Keeper of the Lake was most amicable. 

And she couldn’t help but feel flattered that he was so happy to meet her. She still didn’t trust him, however.

As upstanding as he seemed, he was cunning. It was clear as he talked with Alphinaud: he was a man with a plan, and who but him and his followers knew what that was?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Haurchefant’s men, who had informed them all of the heretical attack.

\---

Once her foray into Snowcloak had ended, Vesper couldn’t help but feel a bit of admiration for him.

Aymeric’s readiness to collaborate with the Crystal Braves to try and prevent the summoning of Shiva was unprecedented and not unwelcome. His main priority was keeping his men safe instead of going after the heretic stragglers within the unexplored tunnels. His kindness and priorities were rare, at least in her experience. She could respect him for that.

Something about him still rubbed her the wrong way, however.

Vesper knew and understood that he had no power to change Ishgard’s stance on interaction with the Alliance, but surely there could be something he could do? 

Well, there was no point in dwelling on it. Mayhaps they’d make more progress with Ishgard as time went on. She made her way to follow Minfilia and Alphinaud, but the Lord Commander himself called to her before she left.

“Forgive me for calling you away. I wanted you to know that I am full glad that my judgement of you was correct.” Her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Oh? Whaddaya mean by that, if ya don’t mind me askin’?” Her voice caused her to wince internally. She hoped he wasn’t too put off by her more… rugged accent; she had stayed as quiet during the meeting to avoid sounding too improper among all of the well-spoken Ishgardians.

“That you were just as capable as I imagined, if not more so. I hope to behold your prowess with mine own eyes one day in the future.” He gestured farewell to her before turning back to his men.

...Mayhaps he wasn’t so bad. 

\---

After Shiva had been defeated and Iceheart disappeared, Vesper’s reservations came back in full force (after being scolded by Haurchefant for running into a situation so dangerous).

She couldn’t help but agree with Alphinaud when he stated that Ishgard was using them to further their own interests, and there was nothing Vesper hated more than being considered a tool for someone else to use. Although, she was afraid that the way Alphinaud shared his opinion was about to get his head cut off. She wasn’t a diplomat or a politician by any means, but even she knew that showing such emotion was an incredibly idiotic move.

But some of Aymeric’s words made sense to her.

Vesper didn’t know what he meant by good stock. Mayhaps he didn’t come from nobles with power or money to fund their child’s rise through the ranks. But when he said he learned to swiftly tell the difference between words, deeds, and beliefs, something stirred within her. Those words made her feel something that she couldn’t yet describe. Inspiration? Maybe something like that.

His honesty about the reason for wanting Revenant’s Toll to flourish made her equal parts hate him and admire him. How dare Ishgard see them as nothing but an obstacle to the Dravanians? But Aymeric’s reminder that both Revenant’s Toll and Ishgard’s agreement was to be of use to each other, a pact made from necessity, calmed her spirits slightly.

As did his implication that he would assist in helping the leaders of the Holy See to accept outside help, and give help in return.

His words about carefully traversing the road less traveled rung deeply in her ears. She’d known that feeling well; she’d had to take utmost caution when ended her old life and started on this new path. And his willingness to give the information of the heretics that they had found was enough to spark a bit of trust.

Seemed Haurchefant was at least a little bit correct. Maybe she ought to have a bit more faith.

\---

After the Bloody Banquet, when Vesper and her friends were welcomed into Ishgard proper, Vesper started seeing Aymeric as a friend and not just a temporary ally.

When Alphinaud and Tataru were arrested by the Heavensward, it was him who suggested that she be Tataru’s chosen fighter. Not only that, he made clear that he knew the two were innocent, which was a breath of fresh air after the disaster in Ul’dah. 

It wasn’t just that which warmed her up to him, either. She’d heard the tales in the city of all the good he did for his people, and her own interactions with him proved that he was much more progressive than most of his countrymen. Hells, he was using his station to help attempt to sway Ishgard to open to the other city-states, and help the Scions, and her, as much as he could.

Tataru had also told Vesper what she’d heard from the banquet: that he hoped that one day Ishgard could join the Eorzean Alliance once again, swearing to vouch for them, before being lured away by Teledji Adeledji by a false report of a Dravanian attack.

Ser Aymeric de Borel was a man with a noble heart and intentions. Vesper couldn’t deny that any longer. 

And so she cast off any guilt she had from helping the Lord Commander of the Holy See. He wanted the best for his people.

And that was a cause she could get behind.

\---

It wasn’t until she, Lemon, Ellywen, Estinien, and Alphinaud were preparing to go and parlay with Hraesvelgr that Vesper felt the first flutters in her heart.

They couldn’t tell Aymeric their plans, as they couldn’t risk him being branded a heretic for knowing of their plan and not stopping them. So they went to his office and asked for him to not counterattack the Horde while they went on their journey. A weight lifted off of her shoulders as he agreed to simply bolster the defenses and hold off the more zealous among them until they had returned.

It was after the others had left and she was alone in his office when he called to her.

“Vesper, I have a favor to ask before you depart.” He was wearing his usual facial expression where he was sitting behind his desk.

“Aye? An’ what’s that, mate? Shouldn’t be too difficult, I trust.” Between Lemon, Ellywen, and herself, plus the added help of Estinien, Alphinaud, and hopefully Iceheart, it more than likely wouldn’t prove to be a problem.

“I pray ‘tis not.” He glanced down at the floor in a rare display, hiding whatever emotion was written plain on his face, before looking back up to her with his usual smile. “I simply wish for you to be safe, and return to us unharmed.”

...That caught her off guard.

“O-Oh. O-Of course, of course! Y’know you can count on me an’ the lads to get things done!” Vesper feigned her composure as best she could, even going so far as to stand up a little straighter to prove she was ready for anything. “Bein’ honest with ya, I thought you were gonna ask me to something _much_ harder, like keep us out of trouble or somethin’.”

“From what I have heard of your escapades, trouble finds you more than you find it. I know you can handle whatever challenges might come your way. I simply desire you to return safely.” Aymeric’s smile was...softer than usual, and she felt something stir within her chest.

“Aye, I’ll do my damndest to get us all back here with as little hurts as possible. Keep yerself safe as well, yeah?” He was still wearing that smile as she gestured goodbye to him, and walked out of his office, chest still having that strange feeling in it.

...Oh boy, she wasn’t sure why she was feeling like that, but the feeling was strangely familiar.

\---

That feeling in her chest haunted Vesper through all of the journey to Sohm Al.

The others didn’t seem to notice whenever she spaced out, and if their Echo told them anything, they did not share it. She held her cards close to her chest, not letting anyone figure out something was off until she figured it out herself. But that was a second priority; they had a much more pressing and vital job to do.

But in any downtime they had, her thoughts drifted back to Aymeric and that damn smile. Why did he ask her and her alone to stay safe? Wait, he probably meant their lot as a whole. What would he think if he knew of their plan? His reaction to the Vath would be amusing, she thought, although she didn’t want him to see her get chased hither and thither by the wild chocobos of the Forelands. What if he saw them with Ysayle, or talking to dragons? Would he enjoy her songs around the campfire like the others did?

Whenever her thoughts drifted that way, Vesper cleared her mind of them as best she could. Why in Eorzea was she thinking about that when they had dragons to talk to? Or fight, worse case scenario.

She and her friends had a lot more to worry about instead of Aymeric and his smile. Gathering herself, their group pressed on to Sohm Al.

\---

Under the starlit skies of the Churning Mists was when Vesper realized it. And hated it.

She and Estinien were alone in their camp, with Lemon, Elly and Alphinaud off finding firewood and Ysayle off finding ingredients for their stew tonight. Her back was on the ground and her eyes were on the skies, tracing the constellations she knew and watching for enemy approach.

And wondering what Aymeric would think of these beautiful clear skies.

Frustrated that her thoughts drifted to him _again_ , she pushed herself off the ground with a huff, wondering what in the hells was up with her the last few days when Estinien gave an amused snicker. Turning to face him, her eyebrows raised at his apparent entertainment.

“What’s gotten inta you? I don’t think you’ve laughed at anyone but Alphie this whole trip.” 

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his-

… what?

“Whaddaya mean, ‘got it bad’? I ain’t sick, mate, so if you’re afraid of catchin’ somethin’ from me, you’ve nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

“Oh, I know. You aren’t sick, but you _are_ in love, aren’t you?” In love? Why that was the dumbest thing she’d heard all-

… Oh no. She _was_ in love. With Aymeric.

“... Oh, bloody hells in a handbasket, you’re right. Oh, are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” She fell back to the ground in despair. “We do _not_ have time to deal with lovey-dovey bullshite right now.” Estinien’s snicker turned to full on laughter behind her. Oh, this was _loverly._

“You know, most people would be a little happier to be in love with someone. What’s happened to you? Dragon got your tongue?” Vesper could nearly see the look on his face, though her eyes were looking nowhere close to his general direction.

“Piss off. I’ve not had good times with romance, and we’re also tryin’ t’ stop the bloodshed from this dragon bullshite. ‘Tisn’t a good time to develop feelin’s for anyone.” Her past relationships had ended badly, all save her relationship with her friend Altair. The two of them had agreed they weren’t good romantically and decided to just be friends in the end. All of the other relationships had been abusive or messy in one way or another.

“Who’s to say that this will be the same? I, for one, am excited to see who it is and how this pans out.” He chuckled to himself again before it sounded like he got up and deepened the fire pit a bit, preparing the camp for the firewood that the other Scions had gathered. She ignored him, gazing pointedly at the stars once more.

...She was in love with Aymeric. Damn her stupid little romanceable heart.

\--- 

The defeat of Nidhogg at the Aery and their subsequent return to Ishgard made Vesper face Aymeric again, and this time she knew full well that she had feelings for the man.

And they got worse.

The travelers had gathered their closest comrades in the Fortemps Manor to reveal the truth that they had learned. Once the last words left her lips, everyone present shared the same quandary.

What were they to do about the truth that Hraesvelgr had told them? With this new information, the highborn and the lowborn had no true boundary between them, and the old way of doing things would be questioned. And why had the Holy See hidden this for centuries?

Vesper’s train of thought was interrupted with Aymeric’s next statement.

“If they have kept this a secret, their crimes are heinous indeed. This cannot be allowed to continue.” Aymeric looked as if he had a plan, and Vesper felt in her stomach that it was a bad one.

“Ser Aymeric? Surely you aren’t going to go to the Archbishop with this!” Count Edmont was always a voice of reason; surely the commander would listen to him? But, judging by the look in his eye, Aymeric was stalwart in his decision.

“Pray consider, Aymeric! Surely you realize what could happen?” Haurchefant was right; if he went to the Archbishop…

“Aymeric, mate, at th’ very best ye’d get called a heretic and bound in chains. Think about what your doin’!” Vesper added her voice to the protests. She couldn’t in good conscience allow this to happen, feelings for him or not.

But he would not be swayed.

“Then the Archbishop will have shown his true colors. The war will not end until the truth is in the hands of the people.” Aymeric turned and addressed all of the present company. “Surely you see what will happen? Iceheart will spread the word to her followers, and the word will spread. Try as they might, the Holy See will not be able to stop the word. Blood will flow in the streets again.”

Vesper stood speechless as he walked to the exit of the room, opening the door. As he walked out, he stated his final words to his friends.

“A divided Ishgard will not survive.” Without turning, he made his way through the door and out of the manor.

In the aftermath of his declaration, Vesper finally learned what he meant by ‘he came from bad stock.’ She would have never guessed that he was the bastard child of the Archbishop. Her admiration (and feelings) for him only grew at this information; people must have given him a hard time all his life for something he had no control over. Determination bloomed within her. She would not let them have him.

The friends devised a rescue plan, and they had to look for and hopefully befriend someone called ‘The Mongrel.’ The plan was that Vesper and her friends would storm the Vault as a distraction while the Mongrel, Lucia, and Haurchefant freed Aymeric from the prison. They _would_ succeed. They had to.

As they all left the manor to enact their plan, Haurchefant fell into step with Vesper near the back.

“You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?” Vesper gave a heavy sigh.

“Is it that obvious?” The last thing she needed was Aymeric figuring out that she had a thing for him right now.

“No, not to most. I just know you well, my friend. Worry not, I shan’t say a word! And, for the record,” he smiled and gave his signature gesture of approval, “I’m cheering for you the whole way!”

Vesper sighed as a small smile came to her lips. Haurchefant was too good for this world.

\---

Unfortunately, Haurchefant was not long for this world, as Zephirin’s spear found its mark.

The events at the Vault brutally traumatised Vesper, and she stayed within her room in the Fortemps manor for so long that she lost track of the time. Her tears had long run dry, and she sat on the floor of the room, knees drawn to her chest and face buried in her arms.

What happened kept replaying in her mind, and she was powerless to stop them. Aymeric, injured, crying out to his father, begging him to see reason. The Archbishop and the Heaven’s Ward, boarding the airship that was bound who knows where. Haurchefant pushing her out of the way of Zephirin’s attack…

And his dying words, as Aymeric cradled the knight in his arms and Vesper held his hand.

“A smile better suits a hero.”

Easy for him to say. 

He was dead. Her dear friend was really dead. He died for her, and she couldn’t save him. And his killers ran free, planning something horrible for Ishgard, if not the rest of Eorzea.

What were they supposed to do? Everyone was grieving, and Aymeric, while alive, was injured. He’d probably been tortured by the Heaven’s Ward. Vesper hugged her knees closer to her chest. Those bloody bastards…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by one of the Fortemps manservants opening it a tad to speak into the room.

“Lady Aequorea, Ser Aymeric is here, and he’d like to see you.” Surprise filled her momentarily before emptiness replaced it. The Count’s son, an amazing knight, had just died; of course he was here to pass on his sympathies. He most likely had come to give her his condolences as well.

“You can bring him. Jus’ tell him to walk on in.” Why bother making herself presentable? She was allowed to be in shambles when her best friend passed away. Not that she had the energy to move in the first place.

The manservant gave a quick sound of acknowledgement before walking away from the door, and Vesper buried her head once again. Her eyes may be dry for now, but the after effects of crying so much were still affecting her, and her energy was nonexistent. She didn’t even lift herself as she heard Aymeric walk through the door, footsteps quiet as a mouse. He’d most likely just tell her he was sorry before returning to his recovery. Pity was to be expected right now, even if she didn’t want it, especially from him. Twelve knew she didn’t want him to view her as ‘pitiable.’

What she didn’t expect was for him to walk across the room and sit next to her on the floor. Her head stayed put, but her eyes widened. This wasn’t something she thought he’d do. She stayed silent as he began to speak.

“I can say nothing that has not already been said. But I know you two were very close, and while I cannot say anything more, I can offer my company if nothing else.” Vesper could feel her eyes well up once more at his offer; who knew such a simple act of kindness could have this effect?

“I...appreciate it, Aymeric. I…” Tears began to fall before she finished, and she could no longer hold back her despair from him. “I miss him. I miss him so much…” That was all she managed to say before sobs racked her body once again. As far as she knew, he stayed by her side until she tired herself out to the point where she fell asleep.

The reason she thought that was because she woke up in her bed under the covers instead of sprawled out on the floor, which meant he had carried her to bed.

\---

The next few days flew by. Between finding Y’Shtola, devising a way to enter Azys Lla, and keeping the unrest within Ishgard to a minimum, along with her managing her grief, Vesper was constantly busy and saw very little of Aymeric. No news was good news in her mind, so she hoped that he was recovering well from whatever happened to him in the Vault. 

That didn’t stop her from thinking about him, however, and during some rare downtime she decided to pay him a visit to see his condition for herself. 

That was unfortunately easier said than done.

The infirmary chirurgeons had no new information for her, and the guards at the lift to his office wouldn’t let her pass. Some shite about ‘why would we let a ruffian like you see the Lord Commander while he’s recovering?’ Vesper liked to think that Aymeric would be most displeased to hear them say that, so she devised another scheme to check on him.

His office was high up in the building and had a lovely view from the windows, and she knew how to pick a lock better than most.

The Congregation had plenty of footholds and places to stand on the way up to his office, and soon enough she could see the outline of his office inside of some of the windows. As she glanced through the window, trying not to make herself known immediately, it was clear that Aymeric was present there, which could make this whole operation much easier. Or, on the other hand, it could make this a disaster and a terrible decision, depending on Aymeric’s reaction.

Carefully, Vesper made herself as immovable as possible where she sat on the ledge before tapping on his window. It was gentle enough to not make too much noise but hard enough to make sure he knew it wasn’t a bird or hail or some shite. Her back leaned up against the side of the window while she watched him look up in confusion. She smirked a bit when he finally looked towards the window and saw a silhouette through the frosted glass, and tried her best to calm her heart as he cautiously made his way over to the window. He finally opened it and stared wide-eyed at her casually sitting on the window sill.

“Vesper! What in Halone’s name are you doing up here!? Why did you not come up the lift?” Vesper giggled at his confused questions, still trying to look as casual as possible.

“Guards wouldn’t let me up. Ya might wanna talk t’ them, explain who I am, exactly. They said somethin’ about me being a ‘ruffian.’” A shite-eating grin came to her face as he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly having had trouble with the guards before.

“I told them to let you and the others pass, why in the Fury would they-actually, that doesn’t matter right now. Come inside before you fall to death or freeze to death.” He opened the window wider for her to enter and helped her inside. The warmth within his office was welcome; it felt as if her blood was freezing in her veins out on the sill.

“Thank ye kindly. I hope I’m not disturbin’ ya too much. I hadn’t seen ya in a bit, and I wanted to check in on ya, y’know? Make sure you’re doin’ alright and give ya some updates.” She brushed a bit of snow out of her hair before stopping; she didn’t want to spread snow all over the place. Apparently, Aymeric didn’t share that opinion, as he began to brush the snow off of her shoulders and what was left in her hair.

“You are never a bother, my friend. I’ll have a word with the guards at a later time. Full glad am I that you thought of me and care enough to come check on my health.” He guided her to a seat before taking his own behind his desk. “I am recovering well, all things considered. I hope you have been doing alright the past few days?”

“Aye, relatively speakin’. Though juggling everything while dealin’ with grief is never fun. But I didn’t come here t’ vent about that, I have news for ya.” As she regaled her tales from the past few days, time seemed to melt away. The dark feelings and pain that she felt seemed to be far away, even if only for a little while. She was glad that spending time with him had this effect on her.

“So you should be able to reach Azys Lla soon. I am glad. I fear, however, I will not be able to join you. As much as I wish to go after my father…” Vesper’s heart broke at the painful look he wore, “I must stay here and keep the public calm. I doubt I’ll be recovered by then, even if that were not an issue.”

“As much as I wish y’ could join us, it’s probably for the best. Don’t worry…” Fury rose within her as she remembered his injuries and Haurchefant’s death, “...They’ll regret ever darin’ to lay their hands on you. I’m gonna make damn sure o’ that.”

“I thank you for it, my friend.” His attention went to the window, eyebrows rising at how low the sun was. “It seems we’ve been at it for bells now. You should go and rest, Vesper. You’ve much and more to do before this is over.”

“Indeed I do. No rest for th’ wicked, eh?” She stood, wincing when her leg ached from being in one position for so long. “If ya walk me out, I’ll go down the safe way. Don’t want your guards t’ throw me in the prison for sneakin’ up here.”

“I shall. I’d prefer for you to be safe rather than climb back down the building.” Standing up from his position, Aymeric walked to the door with Vesper. “Try not to make a habit out of climbing through the window, yes?”

“I’ll try.” 

She did not try.  
\---

The defeat of Thordan at Vesper, Lemon, and Ellywen’s hands brought about a new age for Ishgard, for better or for worse.

Vesper didn’t know where to bloody begin with all that had happened. The attempt on Aymeric’s life, the hostage situation at the Vault, the botched peace ceremony where Nidhogg-Estinien injured Vidofnir, the grand melee (where Thancred teased her about Aymeric maybe being in love with her) or anything else. Getting called a nervous wreck was an understatement; she was a walking puddle of anxiety over her secret love’s well-being.

It really didn’t help matters when he wanted to meet with Hraesvelgr personally to try and ask for his assistance, and wanted Vesper, Lemon, Elly, and Alphinaud to go with him.

They’d made it to the Churning Mists when the group decided to take a small break. Lemon and Elly had gone somewhere to talk about who knows what (probably how Estinien was possessed by Nidhogg), Alphinaud had pulled Aymeric off to do something (Vesper liked to think Alphie was showing off his firewood gathering skills), leaving Vesper on her own.

She was perched between two rocks, eyes on the sky, reminiscent of her first trip to the Mists. Her mind was running a million malms a bell, trying to think of a backup plan if Hraesvelgr refused to help. How could they defeat a wyrm who’s been stewing in his hate for one thousand years? How would they save Estinien, or, worst case scenario, stop him? What would happen if-

Footsteps behind her signaled someone’s approach, and quickly reaching out with her Echo, she identified the person approaching as Aymeric.

“Enjoyin’ the views, mate? It’s lovely up here, innit?” Twelve knew she didn’t want him worrying about her, as both of them had enough on their minds, so she figured she’d ask him how he felt about his trip.

“That I am. I see why you enjoyed your time here on your first trip. May I join you?” Gesturing to the spot beside her, she smiled as he sat next to her on the rock.

“Did Alphinaud show ya his impressive wood-gatherin’ skills?” Vesper’s companion chuckled at her question.

“That he did. But he told me something that I found interesting, and he seemed to have the task well in hand, so I returned here.”

“Oh? An’ what was that?” Vesper’s heart rate shot up at his shite-eating grin. What exactly had Alphinaud told him?

“He told me that you sang songs around the campfire for everyone on your first journey here, and I wanted to find out if it was true.” Gods above, she was glad Alphinaud didn’t tell him anything secretive. Actually, did Alphi actually know of her feelings? She hoped not.

“Gods above, I thought he told you some deep dark secrets or some shite. He’s done that before.” She blushed when she remembered the incident of him telling an entire tavern of how she lost a fight with a monkey and now had a slight fear of them. “But aye, I did. It’s one of my simple pleasures in life, y’ know? I got given the gift o’ song, so I’m gonna use it.”

“I know what you mean. It’s like my simple pleasure of birch syrup in my tea.” Aymeric cleared his throat and adjusted his collar before turning back to her. “But, ah...if you wouldn’t mind, my friend, would you sing for us now?”

...That was unexpected. And her surprise must have been evident on her face, for Aymeric backpedaled quickly.

“I-I apologize for asking, and y-you do not have to, of course! But, you see, everyone else has heard it, and I...well…” A blush came to his face while trying to explain his reason. How dare he be that handsome.

“Easy, mate, easy! You’ve nothin’ to apologize for!” As cute as his blushing face was, she didn’t want him to stress himself before they met with the Great Wyrm. “Sure, I’ll sing for you. We probably both need to calm ourselves down before we meet with Hraesvelgr, anyway. A song will do us well.” Reaching into her bag of holding, she pulled out her violin and tuned it. “Quick now, before the cold knocks this out of tune. Any suggestions?”

“Play your favorite for me.”

“Good choice!” Without delaying any further, Vesper launched into her song, a lovely melody about a soldier, a poet, and a king. As the song went on, her mind calmed down and her heart rate settled down; mayhaps she needed this more than she realized. As the song reached its end and she opened her eyes, clapping came from behind the two on the rocks. Startled, the Warrior of Light and the Lord Commander looked to see the others had finished their tasks and returned to their temporary campsite, apparently listening to her sing.

“Well, well! What’s this?” Lemon was in a much better mood apparently, as she spoke in a sing-song voice. “A private concert, just for Aymeric? Well, that’s not fair, Vesper!”

“Indeed! _I_ want a private concert! Why not give me one, Vess?” Ellywen was enjoying teasing her friend way too much, Vesper decided.

“Fuck off, the lot of ya! He hadn’t heard me singin’ voice before and we both needed a moment to calm ourselves.” She put away her violin before turning to face everyone. “Let’s build the fire an’ cook some food. I’m starvin’.” The others giggled as they headed towards the firepit, clearly amused at catching the two unawares. As Vesper hopped off of the rocks to join them, Aymeric gently grabbed her arm.

“Before we join the others, you should know that your voice is absolutely beautiful, and I hope to hear it more in the future.” 

He walked on ahead of her, not that Vesper would follow immediately. She had to get her blush under control first.

\---

Nidhogg’s defeat and Estinien’s subsequent rescue ushered in a new era for Ishgard, and this time it was almost certainly a good one.

Vesper had gotten her leg broken in the final fight, though she fared much better than Lemon did. She’d watched as Nidhogg crushed her Au Ra friend in his hand and threw her to the side. Much of what came next was lost to her; she vaguely remembered jumping onto the wyrm’s back in rage and plunging her rapier deep into his back, but beyond that the only other thing that came to mind was the agonizing pain in her leg. 

One thing she couldn’t forget, however, was Haurchefant’s final appearance. She didn’t even know if he was real or she just imagined him, but either way, Vesper wasn’t sure if she would have had the strength to pull the eyes off of Estinien without the determination the late knight had given her.

That she was even able to be near enough to him with her leg was pure luck; Ellywen had been the one to hurl the eyes into the abyss with Alphinaud. Though, as long as it was done, she cared not who did the deed. Afterwards, Aymeric and Lucia had carried the wounded back to Ishgard, where they all fully recovered from their wounds, and it was time for the next adventure.

Which apparently happened to be a dinner with Aymeric.

Lemon and Ellywen teased Vesper _relentlessly_ about going to his house for a lovely meal, and even made her dress up for the occasion (without their intervention, she’d most likely be going in her adventuring clothes instead of the lovely red dress they picked out.)

However, there was no mistaking the satisfaction she felt when he saw her in her dress and promptly turned away, blushing madly.

The dinner went well, all things considered. The two swapped stories, Vesper offered for Aymeric to come on her next adventure, and, though he declined, he was overjoyed at her offer. He also offered a tour of his wine cellar, which had Vesper’s full attention for a moment.

But, as it always happens, they were interrupted by Alisaie’s appearance at Fortemp’s Manor. Their dinner was cut short as they made their way to make sure Alphinaud’s sister was alright, and to see what news she brought.

Something Aymeric said to her stuck with her though, and it was on her mind constantly.

What did she want for herself?

\---

The two couldn’t meet much during Ala Mhigo and Doma’s liberation, mostly due to Vesper being on the front lines constantly, or in the Far East.

Aymeric was never far from Vesper’s thoughts, however.

Through all of her travels through Gyr Abania and Orthard, she thought of him. They sent letters to each other frequently, but it wasn’t the same as talking in person. She drew pictures as best she could to show him all of the amazing things she saw, and described the amazing adventures in as much detail as she could.

Even when they could see each other, the war took precedence. They were able to take a moment to have tea together once before the liberation of Ala Mhigo proper began, but that moment of peace was brief. Vesper felt better storming Ala Mhigo with him at her back, and knowing they both survived the battle made her heart swell.

The next few weeks were harder. Between the primals and the strange affliction overcoming the Scions, things got hairy. Anxiety pooled in the pit of her stomach as her friends dropped in front of her, one by one. Would the same thing happen to her? What would happen if they didn’t wake up?

Things came to a head when Vesper and her friends took on Zenos-Elidibus, and were called to speak with the Crystal Exarch as he moved in for a killing blow. When she woke up, she was in Ishgard, recovering from the injury she apparently sustained in the fight.

Vesper would never forget how Aymeric nearly ran in the room when she woke up.

He took a seat next to her to recount what had happened. Estinien had swooped in to save the three adventurers, carrying Lemon off while Aymeric and Hien took Vesper and Ellywen to safety, respectively. Vesper took a breath to calm herself. While they were talking, the fate of her friends had weighed on her mind, and knowing they were safe was a burden off of her heart.

“‘Tis a shame that this has been the only chance to talk to each other alone for some time. I missed you coming in through my window while you were off saving Ala Mhigo and Doma.” Aymeric’s face was red as he spoke his last sentence. Seeing him a bit flustered made Vesper feel slightly less weird for thinking of him the whole way through the liberation campaign.

“A shame indeed. And I doubt we’ll have much longer.” She turned her head to the window, watching the snow fall. “If what that Exarch lad said is true, there’s a whole ‘nother world that needs savin’, and it’ll have to be me an’ Elly an’ Lem to help it. No rest for the wicked, no rest at all.”

“It would seem so. Before you run off headfirst into danger, I have a favor to ask.” 

“Aye? And what’s that? I’ll do my best to do it, naturally.” He rarely asked for favors, so this must be important.

“Return to us alive and well.” He must have seen her surprised face, as he launched into an explanation. “No one knows what this other world is like. You will likely be faced with threats unlike any we’ve seen here. Please, Vesper, come back to us.” Aymeric didn’t face her during the last part. Was he...trying to keep himself together? She took his hand gently.

“I’ll do my best. I don’t plan on dyin’ anytime soon. Hold the fort down while I’m gone, yeah?” He squeezed her hand and helped her to get up. They didn’t speak further as he escorted her out of the building to find Count Edmont. He squeezed her hand once more and asked her again to return before returning to her office.

As she talked with Edmont, once again getting teased for her feelings for the man and when she was going to tell him, a thought came to her mind.

Vesper would return; she had to. In Orthard, she’d made a promise to herself and Aymeric in his letter to show him the prettiest place she found on her journeys.

Vesper would survive, if for no other reason to take him to the Azim Steppe. She had to show him the night sky there, as the stars were prettier than anywhere else.

\---

It was ironic, Vesper thought, that the night sky was one of the important things that she wanted to show Aymeric in the Source while she and the others were trying to bring back the sky in the First.

The journey through the First was even harder on her. Letters couldn’t even be sent between them, unless she wanted Feo Ul teasing her as well, so she had to vent to Lemon and Ellywen more than usual. Being an entire world away from her love hurt, though there wasn’t much time to think of him. This world would be lost to Light if they didn’t work quickly. She was still teased often, as the Scions had years of poking fun at her to catch up on. And Ardbert and the Crystal Exarch got in on it, too, making her mission all that much harder.

The thoughts always came in full force when she heard Thancred talk about how much he missed Nocte after not seeing her for five years, or when watching Runar worry for Y’shtola. Vesper missed Aymeric dearly.

It got worse when she and the others had absorbed too much Light, and they had to save G’raha Tia to save the world from Emet-Selch.

What if she died here and became a sin eater? She’d never see him again...and he’d have to learn of how she met her end.

Thankfully, they didn’t let that happen. G’raha and the First were saved, and eventually, so was Elidibus, and they all were able to return to the Source.

And the first place that Vesper went was to Aymeric’s office window, to tell him of the adventures she’d had.

\---

“Vesper? Hey, Vess! You’ve zoned out again, what are you thinking about?” Vesper startled at Lemon’s question, nearly spitting out her half eaten pastry. 

“-! Bloody hells, Lem, I almost choked on that! I was jus’ reminiscin’ ‘bout some things, whaddaya need?” The two were in their free company house, eating pastries from their small cafe while waiting on Ellywen to return from some shopping so they could go bounty hunting. Was Ellywen back? Could they go?

“Oh, I would have saved you! And if not me, I’m sure if I called _Aymeric_ he’d give you mouth to mouth!”

“Oh, aye, and I’d be dead long before he got here. So what did ya need me for? Or are you just bein’ a general annoyance?” Mouth to mouth sounded nice, but not in that circumstance.

“Oh! Right! Ellywen said she’s on her way back, so get our things ready!” With that, Lemon went to go get her axe as Vesper finished her pastry. She should go visit Aymeric again sometime soon. A break from this insanity would be welcome.


End file.
